Novem
by sasserifics
Summary: The year is 2046. Or so they thought. With the new prophecy, evil is starting to rise. Will the nine new chosen demigods be able to defeat the evil? (A Percy Jackson future generation story - focusing on the Prophecy of Seven's C H I L D R E N.)
1. Information

This is not a chapter that links to the story; this is just a chapter to give you some background on the demigod children.

**Disclaimer:** While I do not own Percy Jackson and/or the characters from the story, I do own the newer generation of characters (the ones listed below).

* * *

**The Jackson/Chase family**

Name: Brandon Chase

Age: 18

Hair colour: Jet black

Eye colour: Stormy grey

Weapon: Riptide

Abilities: Enhanced wisdom

Camp: Half Blood

Name: Aria Chase

Age: 15

Hair colour: Golden blonde

Eye colour: Sea green

Weapon: A dagger

Abilities: Hydokinesis

Camp: Half Blood

* * *

**The Grace family**

Name: Lena Grace

Age: 17

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Dark brown, almost black

Weapon: Imperial gold spear

Abilities: Aerokinesis

Camp: Jupiter

Name: James Grace

Age: 17

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye color: Dark brown, almost black

Weapon: A sword

Abilites: Electrokinesis

Camp: Jupiter

* * *

**The Valdez/McLean family **

Name: Anna Valdez

Age: 16

Hair colour: Chocolate brown

Eye colour: Brown/blue/green

Weapon: Katoptris

Abilities: Technokinesis

Camp: Half Blood

Name: Joey Valdez

Age: 15

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Dark brown

Weapon: Toolbelt,

Abilities: Charmspeak

Camp: Half Blood

* * *

**The Di Angelo family**

Name: Xavier Di Angelo

Age: 18

Hair colour: Jet black

Eye colour: Black

Weapon: N/A

Abilities: Necromancy, Shadow Travel, Umbrakinesis

Camp: Half Blood

* * *

**The Zhang/Levesque family**

Name: Charles "Charlie" Zhang

Age: 17

Hair colour: Black hair

Eye colour: Brown

Weapon: Spatha

Abilities: Geokinesis

Camp: Jupiter

Name: Samuel "Sam" Zhang

Age: 15

Hair colour: Golden brown

Eye colour: Golden

Weapon: Bow and arrow

Abilities: N/A

Camp: Jupiter

* * *

**The monsters:**

**Ortus,** guardian of the East

**Occidens, **guardian of the West

**Auster,** guardian of the South

**Aquilo,** guardian of the North

**Lapis**, stone guardian

* * *

More information:

The children can decide whether or not they want to attend Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter, and both camps often visit each other/have mixed events so they see each other quite a bit.

The CHB children are better at Greek and the CJ children are better at Latin.

The older characters (Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Nico) act as camp directors at the camps, and often swap between camps.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story, and please R&R!


	2. The Next Great Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** While I do not own Percy Jackson and/or the characters from the story, I do own the newer generation of characters

* * *

**32 years ago.**

_Eight demigods will bear the mark,_

_A shadow will reside in the dark_

_Across the world they will travel_

_A truth amongst them will unravel_

_Four guardians guard the edges of Rome,_

_To defeat them, twins will fail to return home_

"What the hell was that?"

"That, Percy, was the next Great Prophecy."

A cloud of silence fell onto the room; ten pairs of eyes glancing at each other. The Big House had never been so silent; a pin could be dropped in the middle of the table and the sound would ricochet all around the walls.

"And why are you telling us this?" Jason asked, standing up from his seat, his purple shirt pressing to his frame. Beside him, Reyna lifted a hand, placing it on his arm, holding him back.

"Do you think it applies to us?" Piper asked, leaning forward in her seat, her eyes glancing towards Jason and Reyna for a brief moment, before turning back to face Chiron. The centaur merely sighed in defeat.

"Not us, no." Beside Percy, Annabeth glanced up from the table, her grey eyes stormy as usual. Everyone around the ping pong table knew she was thinking of something, and none spoke a word as they wanted.

"The prophecy is about our kids, isn't it?"

A silence lasted a second, before Leo bursted out laughing, dropping the mechanic toy he had been fiddling with moments before. "Our kids? Annabeth, we're 17, 18, we're not going to have kids. Besides, why would it even be about us at all? Gaea is dead, there's no longer a war."

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean the end of prophecies," Thalia retorted. She was seated beside Chiron, her silver circlet gleaming against her dark hair.

"You guys really think it's about our children?" Frank asked, glancing around the room, his face full of worry and confusion.

"Yes." Chiron's voice seemed to have settled the news on everyone. "We don't know when it is happening, but we are certain it is talking about the children of the Prophecy of Seven's demigods."

"And how do you know that?" Hazel asked, arching an eyebrow at Chiron.

"The gods have told me that much." The camp director's eyes were full of sadness at the truth of the words, his face full of fear for demigods who - despite not being alive yet - were already burdened with the weight of saving the world.

"But what if we don't have children?" Jason asked.

"I highly doubt that'll happen," Thalia said, shrugging. It was easy for her - she couldn't have children. Forever stuck at fifteen.

"I do not know the specifics," Chiron said, "Now I am dismissing you all. I shouldn't have told you guys. But the gods insisted." Trailing off, he pulled his makeshift wheelchair out from under the table and headed outside, leaving the nine demigods sitting in silence.

"This is not happening," Percy said, leaning back in his chair, "The prophecy cannot be about our children. I mean, none of us have even thought -" Glancing at Annabeth, he felt his cheeks warm up, "I say we forget about the prophecy. I bet you Chiron was just messing with us. Come on, it's almost dinner."

With that, the demigods shuffled out of the Big Hall, each heading for their respective cabins.

* * *

Piper didn't believe in the prophecy. She didn't believe that her child was part of it. Hell, she didn't even know if she believed in love anymore, let alone getting married. _Hah, imagine Mum hearing that, _she thought to herself, sitting herself down on one of the lounge chairs.

Jason had left her. After Gaea was defeated, he had realized that he was in love with Reyna, and had broke it off with Piper. It had hurt her, and still did, but she was getting better at hiding her emotions. As Piper sipped on the cool liquid, she glanced upwards, seeing someone approach her.

"Leo?" Her suspicions were confirmed as Leo sat down next to her on the empty chair. At least Leo was still her friend. "How come you're not in Capture the Flag?"

"And risk getting my butt kicked by Team Percabeth? No thank you," Leo said, laughing, "And why aren't you there, Beauty Queen?"

"Didn't feel like it. And besides, Aphrodite cabin doesn't join in," Piper said, shrugging half heartedly.

"Uh huh, sure," Leo said, grinning. He knew why Piper didn't want to join - she would have to see Jason work with Reyna, "Hey, let's make a bet. I say Team Jason and Reyna might actually beat Team Percy and Annabeth."

"I don't think so."

"Bet $20 on it?"

"You're on, Fire Boy."

* * *

"Safe travels, Grace."

"Thanks, Jackson."

With one final goodbye hug from Thalia, Jason, Reyna, Frank and Hazel said their last goodbyes to Camp Half Blood, before heading back to Camp Jupiter. As they marched towards the bus that would take them home, Jason walked up to Frank and Hazel.

"You really think the prophecy is about us and our - future kids?" He glanced at the two of them, waiting for them to laugh at his suspicion.

"Possibly," Hazel said, "Who knows, though. It could mean anyone. Let's not worry. We have a whole new year ahead, which means a whole new wave of campers."

"And besides, if it is about our children, it wouldn't be for another twenty years or so," Frank said, just as they arrived at the car Argus was driving.

* * *

"You think the Prophecy is true, Seaweed Brain?" Percy looked up from the magazine he was reading, moving aside on the bench to leave some room for Annabeth. When she sat next to him, he placed the magazine down beside him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'd like to believe it doesn't apply to us," Percy said, "But knowing my luck, that's not going to happen."

"It just feels weird to think of children, you know?" Annabeth replied, leaning her head on his shoulder, "We're not even legal adults yet."

"Which is why we shouldn't worry about it. Come on, let's go welcome the new campers."

* * *

**Please R&R** (the new characters will be introduced in the next chapter!)


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer:** While I do not own Percy Jackson and/or the characters from the story, I do own the newer generation of characters

* * *

**Year 2046.**

The sounds of swords clashing against each other echoed across the vast clearing, as both boys moved in sync with each other, every so often thrusting their swords at each other. While both had black hair, one had stormy grey eyes and the other black.

Finally, in a moment of distraction, the grey eyed male moved into the fight, turning his celestial bronze sword, disarming his fellow opponent.

"Damnit, Brandon." The black eyed boy took a step back as Brandon sheathed his sword, his face full of annoyance, "That's the fifth time today!"

"It's because you keep getting distracted, Xavier," Brandon replied, picking up Xavier's sword, handing it back to his friend, "I know you got the hots for Anna." At the mention of Anna, Xavier's face turned a bright shade of red, which only prompted Brandon to laugh loudly.

"Shut up," Xavier said, snatching his sword from Brandon, "Come on, dinner's about to start and we have to clean up."

* * *

"Valdez!"

Anna turned, hearing the familiar voice calling her name. Well, her last name.

"Brandon? What's up?" Subconsciously, she had began to smooth out her hair, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

"Have you seen Aria?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm assuming she's with Joey."

"Of course. I'll go look for them, then," Brandon said, turning to head back the way he had come.

"Okay, see you later!"

"Oh, by the way." Brandon turned around, flashing Anna a cheeky grin, one that mirrored his father.

"What?" Butterflies swarmed themselves in Anna's stomach, possibilities running through her head.

"You should be on my team for Capture the Flag tonight," he said, "Xavier will want you there."

Anna's heart sank, but she managed to give him a small smile. "Of course!" Watching him run towards the cabins, she sighed. There was no way the famous Brandon Jackson would have a crush on her. Yeah, their parents were good friends, but it meant nothing. To Brandon, Anna was just another sister.

* * *

"How do you do that?!" Joey's eyes widen in excitement as the water spurted out from the fountain, landing into the river by his feet. Across from him, Aria was laughing happily as she made another stream of water fly across the two of them.

"I got it from my dad," she said, "I can even breathe underwater!"

"Really? All I got from my parents was the ability to Charmspeak." Joey sighed to himself as he sat down on the grass, "I mean, Charmspeaking is cool. But I wish I could control water. Or control fire."

Aria had now stopped playing with the water and had taken a seat next to Joey. "My mum said your father was special because he could control fire. Not all children of Hephaestus could do that."

"Yeah, but I wish I got it too," Joey said, "Ah well! I guess I'm more like my mum, with all the Charmspeak and all that."

"Being more like your mum isn't so bad," Aria said, "Your mum is pretty cool."

* * *

Brandon trudged through the emptying camp grounds, occasionally bumping into his fellow campers, some of whom had tried to stop him to engage in conversation (most of the Aphrodite cabin), but he had brushed them off as politely as he could. He had finally found Aria, once again showcasing her ability. He had often wished that he would wake up one morning with the power to control water, like his sister and father, but alas, that has never happened. On the up side, he had inherited his mother's wisdom, and learning was second nature to Brandon.

"Jackson!" Stopping in his tracks, Brandon groaned inwardly, knowing exactly who was calling him.

"Yes?"

Clarisse La Rue was marching towards him. Brandon didn't like the weapons director - because she still had a grudge against his father, she felt the need to take it out Brandon, even almost after twenty years later. It was a shock to see that she hadn't retired.

"You have to stop leaving the weapons lying around the armory," she said, anger flaring within her.

"It wasn't - I mean, I'm sorry." Brandon knew it was better than to correct Clarisse. Even when he was wrong, he would merely apologize and move on.

"Good. If you do it again, I won't be as nice," she said, before storming off towards the dining pavilion. Rolling his grey eyes, Brandon realized that he was late for dinner, and had rushed off towards the building.

* * *

"Mum, dad? What are you doing here?" The moment Brandon had stepped into the mess hall, he was face to face with his father's grin and his mother's stare.

"There's something we need to discuss," Percy Jackson said, clasping a hand on his son's shoulder. "But first, let us eat."

Because Brandon, Aria, Anna and Joey were descendants of two Godly parents, they had a choice to either sit at their father's or mother's table during meals. While Brandon usually sat at the Poseidon table, Aria would sit at the Athena table, yet tonight, all of the Jackson family were seated at the Poseidon table, right next to the Hades table, where Xavier sat.

"So why are you here?" Brandon asked, shoving a mouthful of potato top pie into his mouth.

"We're here because we need to discuss something with you," Percy said, giving his son a look that said "I already told you this".

"Discuss what?" Brandon asked, turning to face his mother.

"Just wait, Brandon. Be patient. Piper and Leo should be arriving soon."

Aria gulped down a large portion of Mountain Dew, before wiping her mouth with the napkin. "Piper and Leo are coming too? Wow, this must be pretty important."

"Mm," Annabeth said, before continuing her meal, "Now eat up. We don't want you to lose Capture the Flag tonight."

* * *

"Father, why must we go to Camp Half Blood all of a sudden?" The blonde haired girl leaned back in the leather chair of the large car, her eyes glancing out of the window.

"It's something we will discuss when we get there, Lena." Across from her, Jason radiated an air of majesty, his eyes staring straight ahead. Lena groaned inwardly; she had gotten the same answer for hours.

"Stop asking, you're so annoying," James retorted from the back seat.

Lena did not even bother retorting, and had decided to speculate the reason as to why Jason had insisted his children accompany him to Camp Half Blood. Part of her had wondered if he involved a certain dark haired, grey eyed demigod, but she had immediately dismissed that thought. Brandon Jackson was off limits.

"Ah, we're here."

* * *

"Charlie, help Sam." Charlie nodded at his father's instructions and jogged over to help his brother with the bags. They had arrived at Camp Half Blood, a place Charlie adored.

"So are you going to tell us why we're here?" Samuel asked, turning to face his mother.

"You'll find out soon," Hazel said, her voice somewhat nervous, "Oh, I think the Graces just arrived."

Charlie's gaze moved over to the car behind them, smiling slightly as Lena stepped out. Beside him, Samuel grinned and nudged his brother in the rib. "You're drooling."

"Shut up," Charlie retorted, returning the nudge, "Come on, mum and dad are leaving."

* * *

It was weird to see the Seven together sitting in the Big House. Or at least, it was to Brandon. While they were inside the Big House, seated around the ping pong table, Brandon and his friends were outside, waiting to be called in like students waiting in front of the principle's office.

"What do you think this is about?" Lena asked, her face showing no emotion.

"I don't know, my parents refused to tell me anything," Anna said, leaning forward in her seat, resting her chin on her arms.

"Neither did mine," Charlie said, sitting next to Brandon, "What about you, Bran? Did your parents tell you anything?"

Snorting, Brandon shook his head, "Nope. They just showed up and told me they had something to discuss with me and Aria."

"I wonder what is up," James said, "Oh wait look - Annabeth's coming out." Immediately, the teenagers all stood up, crowding against the door, just as Annabeth walked out.

"You can all come in now," she said, her voice cold. Brandon knew what the meant - whatever they were going to tell them was not going to be good.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. The eight of us are supposed to go on this quest to destroy the four guardians?" James' mouth hung open at the news his father had just delivered him and the rest of the teenagers.

"Yes." There were no signs of humour in Jason's tone.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Charlie asked, looking around.

"Wait, are we missing the most important part of the prophecy?" Lena asked, "_To defeat them, twins will fail to return home?"_ She glanced quickly at James, worry etched on both their faces. At the mention of the last line, Jason's face grew dark.

"Dad, this is bullshit. I mean, we're not The Big Seven material. How are we supposed to travel to Rome to destroy these guardians we know nothing about?" Brandon awaited Percy's answer, and when the older Jackson merely sighed in defeat, Brandon knew there was nothing he could say or do to change their minds.

"Guys, come on! This is an adventure! It'll be fun…" Anna said, trying to lift the spirits of those around her, "We get to fight monsters. This is what we've trained for."

"Aria's only fifteen. She hasn't trained that much!" Brandon shot back. Everyone knew he was protective, a trait he inherited from Percy; and when it came to Aria, Brandon would do anything to make sure she was safe.

"I'm fifteen too!" Samuel piped up, glancing nervously at his parents who sat across from him.

"Me too," Joey said, "But I feel like we can do this."

"We can," Aria ended, standing up, "We are going to fight these guardians. We're going to prevent a war from starting." For a fifteen year old, she was much braver than most older demigods.

"And if the line about the twins does apply to James and Lena," Charlie began, "Well, we'll find a way to prevent that from happening."

There was a sudden acceptance amongst the eight teenagers that they were to embark on a life changing journey, similar to one that their parents had went through all those years ago. Standing up, Brandon leaned forward, a gleam in his grey eyes.

"So, when do we leave?"

* * *

**Please R&R - **Any criticism is much appreciated!


	4. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: **While I do not own Percy Jackson and/or the characters from the story, I do own the newer generation of characters

* * *

**Charlie**

"Have you got all your things packed?" Charlie stood feet away from his mother as she asked question after question. Have you done this, have you remembered that. "Make sure you watch over your brother." Charlie saw traces of tears threatening to fall in Hazel's eyes, and smiling, he gave her a huge hug.

"Mum, don't worry. We'll be safe. I'll make sure of it, I promise."

Hazel nodded and pulled back from the hug, her smile full of pride at her son. Charlie had already said goodbye to his father, who was now fussing over Sam. With a final look at the adults, he boarded the ship. Leo, Anna and Joey had built a ship during the summer, a ship much like the Argo II and could fly. Anna and Joey had not know the purpose as to why Leo wanted to built a ship all of a sudden, but they couldn't resist the opportunity to tinker with and fix things.

Climbing aboard the deck, Charlie realized that he was the first one up. Looking down below, he lifted a hand to wave back at his parents, just as the rest of his friends were climbing aboard. When Sam had climbed up, Charlie slung an arm around his brother's neck. "Are you ready for an adventure, Sammy?"

"Of course!" Sam replied eagerly, "I'm going to go call dibs on a bunk downstairs." With that, he rushed off downstairs.

"So who actually knows how to fly this thing?" Charlie asked, looking around.

Everyone but the Jackson children were up.

* * *

**Lena**

Lena had said goodbye to her father, and was now seated by the edge of the boat, fighting back the tears that were threatened to fall. She didn't want to go on this stupid quest, especially knowing that she or her brother would probably not return home. While everyone eagerly explored the ship, Lena casted her eyes downwards. Jason was now in conversation with Leo, and Piper seemed somewhat distant. Of course, Lena knew why. Her eyes then travelled to Percy Jackson. Then to Brandon. The way Brandon's eyes seem to give off the vibe that he was thinking of a million things at once was endearing, and Lena always felt captivated to look him in the eye whenever she spoke. Watching him, she took in every detail - how he seemed to be more like Annabeth in terms of presenting himself, even though he had hair as messy as Percy's.

Lena had had a crush on him ever since they were young, but she had never voiced them out to anyone. Not even her twin. Especially not her twin. Lena had wished that Brandon showed some interest in her, but he always seemed too distant to be interested in a relationship. He often busied himself with books and sword fighting.

"What're you thinking about?"

Hearing the voice made Lena jump, and turning swiftly, she was about to curse out whoever had scared her, but when she saw Anna, she immediately smiled. Anna and Lena had been best friends when they were little, but due to the fact that they were often at different camps, they drifted apart.

"Nothing," Lena said, "Said your goodbyes?"

"Yeah," Anna said, leaning against the railing, "I just volunteered to steer this thing. Since, you know, I helped my dad build it."

"Well, I think we'd be in capable hands, then!"

* * *

**Brandon**

"Make sure you keep her safe, Brandon." Annabeth's eyes bore into Brandon's, but after eighteen years of it, he was used to it, and did not even flinch.

"Yes, mum. Gods, I won't let anything happen to her okay? I swear." He shouldered his bag and was about to walk up towards the boat when a familiar voice called his name. Turning, he saw Xavier running at full speed towards them. When he reached Brandon, it took him a few seconds to regain his breath.

"Here." He placed a bracelet into Brandon's outstretched palm, which prompted Brandon to raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Xav, you're my best friend and all that but you know I don't… swing that way, right?"

"Shut up. It's not for you. Give it to Anna for me. Please."

"Oh," Brandon smirked and kept the bracelet in his pocket, "Where's my gift?"

"Up your ass," Xavier retorted, before giving Brandon a swift handshake, "Good luck, yeah? And come back alive."

"With Anna?" Brandon asked, which only caused Xavier's cheeks to redden.

"With her preferably yes," he said, "But not like… with her, you know?"

"I know, I know," Brandon said, trying hard to hide the laughter, "She's like a sister to me. Don't worry."

"Thanks."

With that, Brandon turned his back and headed towards the ship, away from his family and friends, on his way on embarking on an adventure that would no doubt change his life.

* * *

**Anna**

"Okay so Rome is here." Anna pointed at a landmark on the map, "Shouldn't take us that long. Maybe three days tops. If everything goes smoothly." Every so often, she would glance up at Brandon, to see whether he would congratulate her or argue or voice out his opinion. But quite the opposite; while she had gone on about their plan and the rules of the ship (nobody allowed in the engine room without herself or Joey, nobody allowed to watch TV loudly, etc), he had been silent, staring at the wall across from him. Anna had almost wanted to go up to him and slap him to see if he was awake, but she had restrained herself.

"So who's taking first watch?" Aria asked.

"Whoever wants to," James said, looking at Aria as if her question was absurd, which made Anna feel somewhat insulted. Aria was like her little sister, and Anna felt very protective over her.

"Okay, I will then," Aria said.

"No." Brandon looked over to Aria, shaking his head swiftly, "You're not going on a night watch by yourself."

Anna's lip curled into a smile; Brandon was always protective over Aria, despite how much the younger girl disliked it.

"Fine, you can do the watch with me, then," Aria said, shrugging.

"Fine," Brandon said.

"Okay, so that settles it. First watch are the Jackson siblings!" Anna said, clapping her hands together in joy.

"Can I create a chart?" Samuel asked, grinning.

"Sure," Anna replied, returning the grin. Samuel threw a happy first in the air and proceeded to run downstairs into his bunker.

* * *

**James**

When the meeting room was cleared out, James stayed back, observing the map laid out in front of him. The fear was eating him alive, but he did not want to appear weak in front of everyone. Even though he was the son of the famous Jason Grace, James didn't feel much like it. Unlike his father, or even his mother, Reyna, James was not as tough or fierce.

Sitting at the head of the table, James imagined the other seven demigods listening to his every word as he gave them orders and commands. It was his right. He was the descendent of Jupiter, the king of gods. He was born to be a king. To be a ruler. But he wasn't. He was just a demigod. A demigod going on a quest that might end in his life. Or worse, his sister's life. Even though James and Lena fought a lot, James knew they had each other's backs. They were twins, and twins had a special bond - more special than that of siblings.

With his slender fingers, James started to roll up the edge of the map. He didn't want to go to Rome. He didn't want to possibly die. He just wanted to go back to Camp Jupiter and practice fighting and archery.

"You can do this, you coward," he told himself under his breath, "You are the descendent of Jupiter and son of two of the best praetors Camp Jupiter has ever seen. Stop worrying." If only it was so easy to convince himself.

* * *

**Joey**

Joey stood by the steering wheel of the ship, eating a bag of Doritos chips. Around his waist, he had secured his father's tool belt, a gift from Leo before Joey went on the ship. Joey knew what the belt could do - he had seen it before. But he had never used it. He had wanted to, but Leo always prevented him, claiming it was too dangerous.

Licking the remaining bits of Doritos from his fingers, Joey dove a hand into the tool belt, thinking of what he wanted. When he pulled his hand back out, he was holding onto a wrench. Grinning from ear to ear, Joey began to pull out strange objects from his tool belt; spanners, nails, screw drivers, knitting needles. It seemed that the belt had everything. Still grinning, Joey concentrated on a sword, but when he took out his hand, he came up empty handed. Disappointment settled onto his features.

_What had Dad said before? The belt only gives things you would put into a tool belt. So no weapons. _Joey sighed as he remembered. So the belt was not going to be a good source for celestial bronze. Damn. Hearing footsteps approaching, Joey quickly straightened his first night watch was starting soon. Setting the ship onto auto pilot, Joey yawned and after packing up his belongings, he headed downstairs a good night's rest.

* * *

**Samuel**

Samuel sat on his bed, a piece of paper in front of him. The paper had scribbles written all over it, scribbles that would make no sense to anyone but Sammy. As he wrote down a few names, he would cross them out and write them in a different box. So far, only the first box was properly filled, which was tonight's watch. Every other night for the next week, Sammy had erased and rewritten names, so much that the paper was starting to tear.

Next to Sammy's bed, hung up on the wall, was a large bow, one he had gotten from his father Frank. Sammy was a born archer, and never missed a target. He was given Frank's bow when he was twelve, and it has never let this side since. On the other side of the door, Sammy could hear footsteps padding across the floor as people got ready for bed, but the young boy was too excited to go to bed. It felt as if Samuel was the only one excited to be on this quest, but he couldn't help it - all his life he was sheltered and protected by his brother, and even though Charlie was still with him, Samuel felt more freedom.

Just as Sam finished up the last erase of the night, his door opened, a hollow knock following.

"Yes?"

"Sammy? It's me. Just wanted to say good night." Charlie's head popping around the door, grinning at his brother.

"Night, Charlie, see you tomorrow!" Sammy waited until the door was closed before shutting out his light and heading over to his bed.

* * *

**Aria**

"You don't have to always keep an eye out for me," Aria commented as she sat at the edge of the deck, admiring the sky as the ship flew. Behind her, Brandon was leaning against the railing, his eyes scanning the area. Always preparing for battle, just like Aria was. They were brought up to always keep an eye out for their surroundings.

"I told mum and dad I'd keep you safe," Brandon said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Yeah, but you don't have to always stick with me," Aria said, turning to face her brother.

"Whatever, Ri" Brandon said.

"Hey, Bran, do you like Anna?" At her question, Aria notice Brandon straighten his pose ever so slightly. Grinning, she decided to press the matter. "I've seen the way she looks at you."

"She's like a sister to me," Brandon said, turning around, "But want to know a secret?" Aria leaned forward expectantly, eagerness in her face.

"Xav likes her," Brandon said and immediately Aria squealed.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew it! Oh my gods, this is like a reality tv. He likes her, she likes you, Lena likes you, you li -" Before she could finish, Brandon raised an eyebrow, prompting her to immediately slap a hand over her mouth.

"Lena likes me?" Brandon asked, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"You didn't hear that from me! I heard James and Charlie talking, and James mentioned something about how she always asks about you and I just put the pieces together!" When she had finished explaining herself, Brandon merely laughed out loud.

"Aria, you're just being silly," he said, "I'm not that good looking am I?"

"Ew. You're not good looking at all," Aria said, "I don't know why they like you."

"Must be my great charm and personality," Brandon mused.

"What great charm and personality?" Sticking her tongue out at him, she ducked out of the way as his hand flew her way, intending to mess up her hair.

"Just get back to keeping watch."

* * *

**Please R&R**

This was just a chapter to allow you to see each of the characters. Don't worry, in the future chapters, I'll most likely be focusing on a few characters at a time. :)


	5. Author's Note 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I have decide to minimize the number of POVs I'll be writing about. While I had originally planned to write a section from each of the children's, but starting from the next chapter onwards, I will only be focusing on the older children, which includes:

- Brandon

- Lena

- James

- Anna

- Charlie

I'm sorry if this confuses people, but I think it'll be better this way! Thank you.


End file.
